


What a Party!

by masterinkblaster



Category: Chowder (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Showers, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: When Mung goes to get Shnitzel for a surprise party for his many years of service, the chef accidentally sees Shnitzel naked in the shower! Afterwards, he can't stop thinking about the rock monster and goes to confront him. Will Mung's feelings reach Shnitzel?A commissioned story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose, with some additional help by yours truly!





	What a Party!

            It’s been a while now since Shnitzel worked for Mung Daal in the catering business. He’s been a valuable team member and asset to the kitchen for quite some time, so that’s why Chowder came up with the brilliant idea of throwing Shnitzel a surprise thank-you party. Luckily, Mung agreed to the idea, and even helped prepare it himself -- all to show his appreciation for his long time friend and co-worker. Nearly everything for the party is set up. All that’s left is for Mung to prepare the food and for Chowder to hand out some fliers and samples of the appetizers.

            “There we have it! All the decorations are in place and the food looks immaculate!” Mung says rather proudly of his work, “Now all that’s left are the guests!”

            “Stampede!” Chowder screams, bursting through the door. He runs through the kitchen and catering room like a bull in a China shop.

            “What’s the meaning of…” Mung sees the guests all starting to cram through the door. He isn’t sure if they’re here for Shnitzel or for the free food. Either way, it caused a bit of a panic. “Stampede!” Mung says, running after Chowder. Just as he ducks under the buffet table, the doorway stretches open, allowing a large, compacted flood of citizens from all over town to enter. Immediately, the party is underway.

 

***

 

            The music is loud and booming, making it difficult for Mung to hear his own thoughts. Through the murmuring of the crowd and over the bass of the music, Mung calls out, hoping Shnitzel will hear him, “Shnitzel! Shnitzel, are you here?!” Nobody answers. Everyone in Marzipan is busy eating, talking... and badly dancing to the party’s killer vibe. “Oh, this won’t do… he’ll never hear me. Shnitzel! Shnitzel!” he calls, wading through the many people who fill the room.

            Once Mung makes it into the kitchen, he closes the door, panting and wiping sweat off his brow. “Phew! Chowder!”

            “Coming, Mung!” Chowder says, trotting his porcine self over to his mentor, “Reporting fo-o-o-or duty!” he salutes.

            “Chowder, you’re faced with a very important task! I… need help finding Shnitzel.”

            “Shnitzel’s gone!?” Chowder overreacts, hyperventilating almost comically, “Shnitze-e-e-e-el!”

            “Now, now, just calm down!” Mung says, taking Chowder by the shoulders, “It’s not like he’s gone missing! He’s just somewhere else and we need to go find him and tell him to get to the catering room!”

            “Oh.” Chowder says, calming down rather quickly. He stands, saying nothing for a brief moment, straightening his hat and clearing his throat. “Shnitze-e-e-e-el!” he screams again, turning around and flailing his arms as he runs into the catering room where the party is held, “Shnitze-e-e-el!”

            “That boy…” Mung sighs, “Oh, Shnitzel!” he calls out, heading out of the kitchen and into the hallway, “Shnitzel, are you here, ol’ friend? I’ve got something for you! Where are… oh?” Mung can hear something a bit distant. Listening closely, he can hear what _sounds_ like Shnitzel singing.

            “Ra-dda, Ra-dda… Radda-Radda-Radd _aa-aa-aa!_ ” Mung heads closer to the singing, hearing it become louder. “Ra-Radda… Ra-dda, Ra-dda, Ra-ddaa-aa,” Shnitzel sings again. _My, I had no idea he was a fan of classical music. He must be cleaning the bathroom._ Mung approaches the bathroom door and swings it wide open, “Oh, Shnitzel! There you are, you’re cleaning the shower!” he slides the shower curtain open, “I need you to...w-waa-aagh!”

            “R-radda!” Shnitzel screams, the suds washing away from his groin, revealing his entire crotch and the flaccid penis therein. “R-radda radda! Radda _radda radda-a-a!_ ” Shnitzel scolds.

            “I… I’m sorry! I thought you were… c-cleaning the shower!” Mung covers his eyes, peeking through his fingers, “I… just wanted to tell you that there’s something for you in the, um… the catering room… ah… s-sorry!” Mung turns away and rushes out of the bathroom door, slamming it behind him.

            He leans against the door, panting, his heart racing fast, nearly leaping straight out of his chest. _I saw it! I saw everything! I saw his… his… his dick! I always thought he’d be smaller than that... he wasn’t even erect! Oh my… how do I get my mind off of this? Cooking! Cooking will help._

 

***

 

            Mung pours a bit of cookie batter into a nozzled bottle and begins to draw intricate shapes to bake less-than-traditional cookies. “My, poor Shnitzel will be so embarrassed! Though, maybe not as embarrassed as I am. I still can’t stop thinking about… oh, for gravy’s sake!”  Mung looks down at his cookie creations and sees that the cookies have all come out in the shape of penises and testicles, with some looking a bit like Shnitzel’s. In a panic, he uses a spatula to scoop up the cookie dough; rolling the dough into a large ball, he settles for regular, round cookies. “What’s gotten into me?! This is insane. I need to relax! Sugar Sprunkles, Chocolate Snips, or Thrice-Cream flavoring for these cookies… maybe the snips.”

            Chowder enters the kitchen, “Mung! I found Shnitzel!”

            “Oh… ah… so did I, earlier.”

            “I found him getting dressed in his room!” Chowder mentions, reaching for some cookie dough.

            Mung slaps Chowder’s hand with a spatula, “Don’t you know not to invade on people when they’re dressing, Chowder? Shame on you! Now go sit in the corner and recite the recipe for roast most.”

            “B-but… it was a mistake!”

            “No buts!” Mung spaces out a moment, imagining Shnitzel completely naked, his ass plump and smackable. “Butts…”

            “Um… Mung? Are you okay?” Chowder asks.

            “Corner!”

            “Okay…” Chowder says sadly, plopping his rotund self into the corner, muttering to himself the recipe for roast most while Mung tends to his cookies.

 

***

           

_Shnitzel opens the shower curtain, the steam flowing out of the shower like a rolling cloud of silk and warmth. “Radda, radda radda,” he says in a low, slow tone, his eyes desperate for attention and his body glistening with suds._

_“Shnitzel… what’s going on?” Mung asks._

_The boulder-esque monster replies, “Radda radda… Ra… Radda radda ra-radda…”_

_“You… really want me to touch it?” Mung asks, his heart racing, “I… I don’t know if we should. We shouldn’t. Truffles is my wife… I could never betray her!”_

_“Rada-da. Ra-a-a-a-a?”_

_“Just this once?” Mung repeats, “I… suppose. It must stay between us!” Mung reaches out, his hand touching Shnitzel's chest. His rocky flesh is soft and clean, a little damp from the shower, but soft nonetheless. He slides his hand downward, making it to his stomach. The air begins to feel hotter and the steam thickens as his hand travels further downward._

_“Mung…” Shnitzel says, almost concerned, “Mung? Mung!”_

“Mung!” Chowder says, waking Mung from his daydream, “Mung, the cookies! They’re burning!”

            “Goodness!” Mung screams, panicking as he scrambles to the stove, grabbing hot pads and stumbling about to open the stove. He grabs the pan and plops it on top of the stove. The cookies are black and steaming. _Well… I guess this explains the steam in my little fantasy._

            “Now what’re we gonna do?” Chowder asks, “The snack table is almost out and people are still waiting for Shnitzel!”

            “Chowder… you’re in charge of making the snacks. Why not make some cupcakes or schnackerdoodles for the table?”

            “Me? I get to cook?” Chowder grins, his eyes wide and shining, “I… I won’t let you down, Mung! I won’t let you down!” Chowder says, hugging Mung so tightly that he bends backwards, his feet even coming off the ground.

            “Chowder? Let me down… please?”

 

***

 

            The party is a success. The guests are happy, some are still dancing, and everyone has nothing but good things to say about Mung’s food and Chowder’s baking. Mung sighs in relief as he _doesn’t_ see Shnitzel anywhere, but the problem is, the party is _meant_ for Shnitzel. Mung looks to Chowder, standing nearby with a goofy look on his bored face.

            “Chowder, how long ago did you say Shnitzel was getting dressed?”

            “Uhmm… about fifteen minutes ago. Should I go get him?” Chowder asks.

            “No, no… I’ll go get him. Don’t need you walking in on him again.” _I should talk… I saw Shnitzel completely naked! Great, now I’m thinking about it again. How does he get himself so… so shapely down there? Mine’s nothing but an old… average… o-old…”_

“Mung!” Chowder screams obnoxiously, getting his mentor’s attention.

            “W-w-what?! I wasn’t looking!” Mung panics.

            “I said… ‘aren’t you going to get him?’ You’re spacing out a lot.”

            “Right, I’ll go get him. Watch the snack tables, keep them full.” Mung leaves Chowder to tend to the tables alone while he travels the halls and up the stairs. “Shnitzel?” he calls, “Shnitzel, it’s important, where are you? There’s a par-- I mean, there’s something downstairs for you in the catering room!” Opening door after door, Mung can’t find a trace of Shnitzel anywhere. He comes to the bathroom door again, hesitant to open it. _I suppose I could just knock, huh… but what if he’s… oh… just do it._ Mung knocks on the door, “Shnitzel? Are you still in there?” There’s no answer from the bathroom.

            “Radda?” Shnitzel calls from the door behind Mung.

            “Of course… his actual room. I’m all over today,” Mung knocks on the proper door, “Shnitzel, can I borrow you for a moment? Shnitzel?”

            Shnitzel opens the door to his bedroom, allowing Mung to step inside. “Radda-ra. Ra-radda radda.”

            “Your house is my house, eh? Considering this _is_ my house, I would hope so,” Mung laughs, entering and looking back at Shnitzel. He instantly imagines Shnitzel completely naked, wearing nothing but a towel, but with a shake of his head - hopefully bringing him back to reality - he realizes that the envisioning was not imaginary. Shnitzel stands at his door, wide open, wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. “Oh… is… i-i-is this a bad time?” Mung asks.

            “Radda-da,” Shnitzel replies.

            “N-not at all? Well, good. Um… I’ve come to let you know there’s a… oh my. Could you perhaps have dressed yourself first?”

            “Ra… Radda radda, radda radda!”

            “Yes, I know I already saw you naked!” Mung blushes, his nostrils flaring a little, “Don’t remind me! As if I can unsee it anyway.”

            “Radda? Radda-ra, radda radda-ra, radda?”

            “N-no! No, I haven’t been _thinking_ about you all day! I, uh...w-what are you doing?” Mung says in surprise, watching as Shnitzel begins to undo his towel from his waist. It falls to the floor and pools around Shnitzel’s ankles and he slowly steps out of it. “Shnitzel… what are you doing?”

            “Radda… radda radda radda… radda-ra.”

            “Something you should have done a long… time ago?” Mung repeats, “What might… that be?” Mung is slowly backed up to Shnitzel’s bed where is is made to sit down. He looks up at Shnitzel with worried eyes as Shnitzel begins to stroke his flaccid cock, helping it to slowly become a bit harder. “Sh-Shnitzel, I… we shouldn’t be doing this!”

            “Radda radda…”

            “Open my mouth? W-what on earth would I… oomph!” His mouth is instantly stuffed with Shnitzel’s still-growing cock. As Shnitzel thrusts, his cock slowly begins to grow, soon reaching Mung’s tonsils. Mung can’t help but hold his breath, taking Shnitzel’s shaft in his mouth. The flashbacks of the shower incident play over and over in his head, and soon, he feels his own erection beginning to form. He bobs his head back and forth, hesitant at first, but then his mind goes blank, focusing on only this: pleasing Shnitzel and feeling his hot shaft in his mouth.

            Shnitzel grabs Mung by the mustache, thrusting forward to drive his cock deeper into Mung’s throat. Mung gags over Shnitzel’s length and pulls away to catch his breath.

            “Oh, my goodness!” he gasps, “Shnitzel, you’re so…”

            “Radda?”

            “Yes… huge, even!” Mung leans back, looking at Shnitzel’s cock in surprise, “I never thought I’d --gaack!” again, his mouth is stuffed with Shnitzel’s length, his throat a mere sleeve for Shnitzel’s pleasure. The rocky, hard erection is stiff and warm, but smooth, slipping in and out with ease.

            “Radda...R-radda-a-a!”  the rocky man groans, thrusting a bit harder. He can feel Mung’s tonsils on the tip of his rocky cock. He begins to leak a bit of precum, which leaves a savory flavor in Mung’s mouth. The mineraly flavor is addictive, and the old man doesn’t have the self control it takes to resist.

            Mung moans and groans over the hard stone, sucking and licking to get more of the delicious fluid. _My God! This taste! This feeling! I can’t hold back! I want more. More! It’s almost driving me crazy that I don’t have it!_ Mung sucks faster, harder, but is abruptly halted.

            Shnitzel grins, pulling his cock away from Mung only to push the old man to his back, forcefully turning him over to his belly. “Ra-radda,” he says, tearing his pants away and throwing them aside, leaving the blue man in his underpants. With a few more tugs and wriggles, the underwear is off and joining the pants on the floor.

            “Brace myself? F-for wha-ha-ha-aagh!” Mung grips the sheets on Shnitzel’s bed, groaning into the mattress. He feels a stabbing pressure in his ass, then it hits him like a ton of bricks--Shnitzel’s driven his cock straight into Mung’s asshole, thrusting and gripping onto Mung’s hips like he owns them. “Aagh! Mmgh! It… feels so… s-strange!” Mung groans.

            “R-radda… radda-a-a-aagh!” Shnitzel thrusts faster and a little harder, his balls tapping vigorously against Mung’s; they’re a little solid-feeling, but fleshy and tight. From behind, Shnitzel grabs the tuft of hair atop Mung’s head, pulling Mung further onto his cock. “R-r-ra-a-a-adda! Radda radda radda!”

            “You’re going to _what_ in my… my _where_?!” Mung gasps, unable to form his thoughts correctly. He can barely think while he feels the friction on his cock against the bedsheets rubbing harder and harder, faster and faster. Soon, the room is full of moans and grunts drowned out from the rest of the world thanks to the party music.

            “R-radda, ra-radda ra... radda?” the rockman asks.

            “It… it was for you! The party downstairs… for working… h-here so long-ng-ng!” Mung says, feeling his cock throbbing beneath him as his gaping asshole stings in a way that makes his heart beat faster. He breathes harder, groaning with intense pleasure, “Mmgh! G-gaagh, Sh-Shnitzel! I’m going to… c-c-c-aa-aa-aagh!”

            Mung cums hard, his seed soaking the sheets beneath him. Shnitzel tosses Mung’s head back down onto the bed, grabbing his hips again. With harder thrusts, Shnitzel can feel himself about to cum as well.  
            “Radda! Raa-aa-aadaa-aa-aagh!” he screams, cumming hard and filling Mung’s asshole with his hot, sheer cum. The smell of it alone tickles Mung’s nose and the heat filling his ass, and running back out as Shnitzel pulls himself out of the tight hole. He groans loudly and strokes his shaft, releasing more of his cum all over Mung’s back.

            Mung feels the cum land on his back, and with his own cum soaking his front side, he can’t help but feel completely drenched. “Shnitzel… what did we… _how_ did we…”

            “Radda radda radda.” the rockman shrugs with a grin on his face, wiping a bit of leaking cum from his tip, “Radda radda-da… radda radda radda-ra radda _ra_ dda, radda _ra_ -radda radda radda.”

            “You’ve been thinking about this for a long time and finally had the courage?” Mung repeats, “Shnitzel… I’ve been… I mean, recently… I’m… a bit relieved!”

            “Radda?”

            “Yes!” Mung says, shaking as he tries to sit up on his own, soon getting help from his coworker, “I just couldn’t shake it! The urge was so strong! But… we got it out of our system, right?”

            “Radda!”

            “So… now we can finally get you to that party!”

            “Ra… ra-radda?”

            Mung nods, reaching for his pants, “Yes, we’re throwing a party just for you! Just as a little thanks for working here so hard! And, uh… maybe if you’re up for it later… there can be an after party,” Mung grins, his large teeth taking the focus away almost completely from his bedroom gaze.

            “Hmmm… Radda ra-radda.” Shnitzel grins.

            “Excellent. Now… shall we then? After you, my friend,” Mung says, hopping into his pants in one motion, fastening them and gesturing toward the door.

            “Radda radda-da!”

            “Don’t mind if you do at all, Shnitzel,” Mung says, watching as Shnitzel dresses himself, tying his apron on securely and heading out the bedroom door. Mung watches Shnitzel’s ass sway a bit as he leaves, following close behind and closing the door behind him, “Mmm… that sure was something. I’ll have to try not to fill up before I have my second snack.”


End file.
